


keeping watch

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Healing, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Rey,” Luke said, calm tone masking a touch of irritability, “you’re allowed to sleep."





	keeping watch

“Rey,” Luke said, calm tone masking a touch of irritability, “you’re allowed to sleep. We’re the only people on this planet. There’s no need to keep watch.” He settled back down.

Huddled by the fire, Rey turned his words over like the smooth stones she floated beside her.

No need? For someone whose entire life had been focused on bare survival, keeping watch was a necessity. Rey slept best with her back to the cave wall, and still woke at the slightest noise.

She lay down, tentatively allowing the waves she’d dreamt of to lull her into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rey, sleep
> 
> I'm fascinated by how Rey's childhood of danger and survival and solitude affects her and her relationships going forward, I hope we get more of that in the future
> 
> Send more prompts and find more star wars @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
